(BangHim) First Sight
by Bang Young Ran
Summary: Him Chan tidak pernah suka berurusan dengan pihak berwajib. Namun bagaimana kalau 'pihak berwajib' di sini adalah seorang polisi tampan bernama Bang Yong Guk? A BangHim & BAP OTP Fic


**FF B.A.P/YAOI/BANGHIM & OTP/ FIRST SIGHT**

 **Title: First Sight**

 **Author: Bang Young Ran**

 **Rating: T *aman nich...^^***

 **Genre: Yaoi/Fluff/Romance/AU**

 **Length: One Shoot**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Hime Chan (0.0)/**

 **Bang Young Guk ^^**

 **Support Cast:**

 **DaeJae (Dae Hyun & Young Jae)**

 **JongLo (Jong Up & Zelo)**

 **Disclaimer: B.A.P is TS Entertainment Boy Group and their parents, and it's Youngranie fic~ ^^**

 **Warning: TYPO! OOC! YAOI/BoysxBoys! NO PLAGIARISM! NO BASHING! NO SIDERS!**

 **Summary:** Him Chan tidak pernah suka berurusan dengan pihak berwajib. Namun bagaimana bagaimana kalau 'pihak berwajib' di sini adalah seorang polisi tampan bernama Bang Yong Guk?

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, JUST LEAVE IT, OK!?

.

.

~~( ^3)(.o )~~

.

.

TANPA BANYAK BACOT, LANGSUNG AJA CHECK IT OUT

HAPPY READIIIIIINNNNGGGGG... ^3^

.

.

.

 **First Sight**

Waktu pertama kali bertemu... Him Chan sedikit memundurkan kepala saat kurang lebih lima langkah dari tempatnya bersandar pada motornya, ia mendapati mata tajam seorang namja tengah mengamati dirinya. Namja itu mengenakan seragam hitam yang menjelaskan kalau dia adalah seorang polisi. Duduk pada kursi kemudi mobil petugas yang pintu penumpangnya terbuka, polisi aneh yang sedang menikmati satu cup ramen, namun suapan ramen tersebut tampak menggantung pada mulutnya karena ia tengah melongo mengamati Him Chan saat ini.

Him Chan tidak menyukai segala sesuatu yang berbau polisi. Dengan segala kegenitannya, ia tiba-tiba mendapat ide untuk berulah. Ditatapnya intens polisi tersebut—yang tampaknya melongo tidak berkedip—dan kemudian, dengan sedikit gerakan berlebihan Him Chan naik ke atas jok motor besar miliknya tanpa melepaskan kontak mata mereka.

Bibir merah Him Chan yang tengah mengemut lollipop, mengerucut seksi. Ia melekukkan tubuh sedemikian rupa pada jok motor hingga seolah-olah tubuh depannya terlihat menyatu pada jok motor besar yang melekuk. Mata marble hitam itu menyipit, berusaha menggoda sekaligus menantang si petugas polisi.

Plop~!

Serangan terakhir. Lollipop di dalam mulutnya sengaja ia lepas dengan suara lumayan keras. Lollipop tersebut seolah dipaksa keluar dari bibir merah Him Chan yang nampak tidak rela melepas hingga terus menghisapnya. Astaga... siapapun yang melihat Kim Him Chan saat ini, pastilah akan langsung berimajinasi nakal atas apa yang namja cantik itu lakukan.

"UHUK!" Si petugas polisi pun dibuat tersedak olehnya.

Senyuman penuh kemenangan Him Chan mengembang. Ia puas sekali mengerjai polisi mesum—menurutnya—itu.

"HIME! HIME HYUNG!"

Him Chan dengan cepat berbalik. Dia tahu siapa yang memanggilnya begitu, pasti Young Jae, dongsaengnya. "Ne, Youngie?"

"Hime Hyung! Tolong aku menghajar seorang namja. Dia mesum sekali. Beraninya dia memegang pantatku!"

Mata Him Chan melebar penuh dengan amarah, "APA!? Dimana dia? Tunjukkan padaku sekarang juga! Akan kuhajar namja biadab itu!"

Young Jae mengangguk, kemudian dengan tergesa-gesa ditariknya Him Chan pergi. Sementara si petugas polisi menatap nanar ke arah dua orang namja cantik yang kini tengah menghilang di balik tikungan gang. Sebagai aparat keamanan, perkelahian adalah suatu hal yang seharusnya ia cegah. Dia tidak akan tinggal diam saja saat namja cantik bermata marble hitam mempesona itu tengah mendekati bahaya saat ini. Eh? Kenapa dia peduli? Toh, ini adalah gang sempit dimana kejahatan seringkali terjadi. Lagipula, namja yang dipanggil 'Hime' oleh temannya itu baru saja keluar dari club malam. kalau tidak berandalan... namja cantik itu pastilah... AKH! Persetan dengan semua. Dia seorang polisi. Dia, Bang Yong Guk, harus menolong orang yang kesusahan!

"Yongguk Hyung? Kau mau kemana?"

Yong Guk menghentikan langkahnya. Jong Up, rekan sesama polisinya, baru saja kembali dari toilet. "Jong Up! Ayo ikut aku! Ada perkelahian!"

"MWO!?"

#######^0^#########

"YA! NAMJA MESUM! BERANINYA KAU MENYENTUH DONGSAENGKU!" Him Chan berteriak dengan suara menggelegar. Sesaat setelah Young Jae menujukkan padanya si pelaku pelecehan, dia langsung tanpa ampun menyerang orang tersebut. Tendangan dan pukulan bertubi-tubi dilayangkannya pada namja itu.

"YA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, HAH!? AKU TIDAK SE – AKH!"

Him Chan memotong pembelaan namja itu dengan pukulannya. Namja tersebut langsung tersungkur ke tanah dengan sudut bibir robek. "Kau masih berani menyangkal, hah?! Brengsek!" Him Chan hendak melayangkan pukulan sekali lagi jika seandainya saja tangannya yang terkepal tidak ditangkap oleh seseorang.

"Hentikan. Kau mau kutangkap?!"

Ternyata si petugas polisi 'mesum'. Him Chan mendengus. "Huh, kenapa kau mau menangkapku? Si brengsek ini melakukan pelecehan pada adikku! Kau membelanya?! Kalian para polisi sama saja. Bukannya membela orang susah, kalian malah membela orang-orang tidak berguna seperti dia. HUH!" Sekali lagi Namja cantik itu mendengus remeh. Dia menyentak tangannya yang digenggam erat oleh Yong Guk.

"Hime Hyung." Young Jae yang tadinya berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka, sekarang mendekati Him Chan. Namja manis itu langsung berpegangan erat pada lengan hyung kesayangannya. Dia tidak mau kalau gara-gara dirinya, Him Chan dijebloskan ke dalam penjara oleh polisi-polisi ini. "Jangan ganggu Hime Hyung. Kalau kalian ingin menangkap, tangkap aku saja. Hyungku tidak salah apa-apa," bela Young Jae lirih. Mata besarnya terlihat berkaca-kaca sekarang. Sontak saja Him Chan memberi _death glare_ pada polisi yang menurutnya telah membuat dongsaeng kesayangannya ketakutan.

Yong Guk yang ditatap seperti itu oleh makhluk cantik—meskipun galak—di hadapannya hanya bisa menelan ludah gugup. Kenapa dia jadi seperti orang jahat yang mengganggu anak polos, eoh?!

"A-aku tidak ingin menangkap siapapun. Aku hanya bertanya sa – "

"Bertanya?! Kau tadi mengancam akan menangkapku kau bilang bertanya?! Huh, ayo Youngie! Percuma mengharapkan keadilan dari orang seperti mereka!" Him Chan menyela dengan ketus. Kemudian ia menarik tangan dongsaengnya pergi, menjauh dari dua polisi yang salah satunya kini tengah menolong namja yang tadinya Him Chan hajar.

Yong Guk menatap punggung si namja cantik yang menjauh. Tidak, dia bukanlah seseorang yang akan menerima begitu saja bila dituduh sembarangan. "Kalau sebegitu tidak inginnya dilecehkan, berpakaianlah yang benar dan jangan bermain di tempat seperti ini!" teriaknya keras pada si namja cantik. Kaus jaring longgar yang memperlihatkan perut rata putih itu tentu saja mengundang pikiran nakal siapapun, 'kan?

Diluar dugaan, si cantik malah sedikit berbalik sementara kedua kakinya tetap melangkah ke depan karena diseret sang dongsaeng. Sungguh kekanakan karena sekarang namja cantik itu sedikit memainkan mata dan menjulurkan lidah untuk meledek Yong Guk.

"Hihihi~ Hyung, polisi itu tampan juga, ya! Kkkk~"

Samar-samar Yong Guk dapat mendengar cekikikan dan bisikan namdongsaeng si cantik.

'Hah? Mereka membicarakan aku, eoh?'

~~~~~~~~~(=^3)(O.O=)~~~~~~~

Club malam tempat Him Chan bekerja lumayan terkenal. Di sini, Him Chan beserta adiknya bekerja sebagai DJ. Mereka dibayar per-jam. Dari dulu Him Chan begitu menyukai musik. Dia bahkan rela meninggalkan tanah kelahirannya Jepang untuk meniti karir sebagai DJ. Err... bukan meninggalkan, lebih tepatnya Him Chan dan Young Jae diusir oleh orang tua mereka karena bersikeras melakukan sesuatu yang dinilai sebagai suatu 'pembangkangan'.

"KALIAN MASIH BERSAMAKU!?" teriak Him Chan pada mikrofon. Semua pengunjung club menyambutnya dengan suara keras penuh semangat. "Hahaha, aku suka semangat kalian. Bagaimana... kalau kita membuat suasana malam ini lebih panas?! KALIAN TERTARIK?!"

"NEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Hahaha, kalau begitu – " Him Chan menggantung ucapannya saat Young Jae datang dari belakang podium dengan raut wajah cemas. "Youngie? Waegeure?"

"Hyung, di luar ada polisi. Mereka mau memeriksa kartu identitas pengunjung."

"Mwo!? Tapi ini akhir pekan. Ukh, menyebalkan sekali!" rutuk Him Chan kesal. Dia tidak suka kalau pertunjukannya diganggu oleh makhluk-makhluk sejenis polisi. "Lalu bagaimana dengan pengunjung kita? Banyak sekali anak di bawah umur yang datang ke club di akhir pekan."

"Itulah, Hyung. Bos saja sedang berbicara dengan petugas di pintu depan. Tapi sepertinya... tidak berhasil. Sebentar lagi juga mereka masuk untuk menggeledah."

Benar sekali perkiraan Young Jae. Sesaat setelah dia berbicara, segerombolan petugas masuk ke dalam club. Orang-orang berseragam itu langsung menggeledah semua pengunjung, tidak terkecuali Him Chan dan Young Jae.

"Kartu identitas."

Him Chan mendelik petugas di hadapannya. Berani sekali pria gendut itu memerintahnya. "Kenapa aku harus memperlihatkan kartu identitasku padamu!?"

"YA! Aku ini polisi! Sekarang cepat keluarkan kartu identitasmu!"

Him Chan masih bersikukuh tidak ingin menuruti apa yang diminta si petugas. _'Memangnya kalau kau polisi kenapa, eoh?!'_ pikirnya keras kepala. Saat menghindari tatapan tajam si petugas, ekor mata Him Chan tidak sengaja melihatnya. Berdiri tegap di antara pengunjung club yang lain. "Aku mau petugas itu yang memeriksaku!" kata Him Chan santai sembari menunjuk namja tampan berseragam polisi yang ditemuinya kemarin malam.

Yong Guk membelalakkan mata kaget saat makhluk cantik pada podium DJ itu menunjuk dan berkata ingin diperiksa olehnya. Sebenarnya saat memasuki club tadi Yong Guk sudah melihatnya, hanya saja dia berpura-pura tidak peduli. Ckckck, konyol, eoh? Bagaimana bisa dia mengalami insomnia hanya karena selalu terbayang wajah cantik namja yang bahkan, baru sekejap bertemu dengannya itu?! Akh~ ini gila!

"Yah, Bang Yong Guk! Cepat periksa namja ini sebelum aku berbuat sesuatu pada wajahnya!"

Him Chan memutar bola mata remeh mendengar teriakan si petugas pada... Bang Yong Guk?

' _Oh, jadi namanya Bang Yong Guk. Eum... not so bad.'_

Senyum lebar terkembang di wajah Him Chan saat petugas tampan yang ditunjuknya mendekat. Dan, Him Chan bukanlah orang yang bodoh untuk tidak menyadari kalau Yong Guk tertarik padanya. Meskipun namja itu saat ini berdiri di hadapannya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Pura-pura dingin lebih tepatnya.

"Kartu identitas." Nada yang sama seperti petugas sebelumnya. Namun, Him Chan malah dengan senang hati mengulurkan kartu identitasnya. Ia sengaja tidak melepas pandangan dari wajah Yong Guk, sementara namja tampan itu mematuti kartu identias Him Chan secara berlebihan. Well, di mata Him Chan, sih...

"Kim Him Chan?" Mata tajam itu melirik sesaat.

"Ne."

"Kau berasal dari Jepang, dan bekerja di sini sebagai DJ." Sebenarnya Him Chan tidak perlu menjawab kalimat satu ini karena memang Yong Guk tidak bertanya. Tapi... entah kenapa kontak mata sesaat yang selalu Yong Guk berikan padanya, membuat bibir Him Chan tidak tahan untuk tidak merespon mekipun itu hanyalah kata sederhana seperti 'ne'.

Setelah mencatat sesuatu entah apa itu pada kertas di tangannya, Yong Guk akhirnya mengembalikan kartu identitas milik Him Chan. Namja itu sedikit terpaku saat matanya menangkap layar smarthphone yang menampilkan sebuah video tutorial melipat kertas origami menjadi bentuk bintang pada meja DJ milik Him Chan. Ia juga dapat melihat bagaimana tangan putih namja cantik itu bergerak melipat sebuah kertas mengikuti apa yang diperlihatkan di video.

Mereka melakukan kontak mata singkat sekali lagi sebelum Yong Guk akhirnya turun dari podium DJ dan menyerahkan catatannya pada sang atasan. Semua pengunjung telah digeledah. Beberapa dari mereka yang masih di bawah umur mendapat peringatan dan semacam surat 'tilang'.

Saat para petugas hendak pergi, Yong Guk sengaja mengambil jalan ke atas podium DJ. Him Chan menatap heran saat namja itu meraih ke arah mejanya dan meninggalkan sesuatu di sana. Ada sebuah origami bintang dari uang kertas yang dilipat secara sempurna di atas mejanya. Him Chan reflek berbalik menatap Yong Guk. Namja itu tersenyum lembut ke arahnya sambil sedikit mengangkat topi, seperti mengucapkan 'sampai jumpa' dalam bahasa _gentleman_.

Him Chan benar-benar terpaku. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja disaksikannya. Benarkah namja itu... polisi kikuk yang bertemu dengannya kemarin malam?

~~~~~~~~~z(O/O)(^3^)/~~~~~~~

"Hyung~~ ayo kita keluar. Sudah lama kita tidak jalan-jalan. Ayolah, Hime Hyuuuung~~"

Him Chan tidak pernah membayangkan kalau di Rabu yang cerah ini, Young Jae akan merengek untuk pergi jalan-jalan bersamanya. Him Chan tak ubahnya seperti hewan _nocturnal_. Malam hari bekerja, sementara di siang hari, dia akan tidur habis-habisan. Berbeda dengan Young Jae yang hanya bekerja sebagai DJ hingga jam 12 malam. Adiknya tersebut tidur dengan cukup dan sering menghabiskan waktu berjalan-jalan di siang hari. Tidak aneh kenapa kulit mereka berbeda kontras. Young Jae _tan_ , sementara Him Chan putih pucat karena memang, Him Chan tidak mendapatkan cahaya matahari sedikitpun.

"Youngie~~ kau pergi sendiri saja, ne? Hyung masih ngantuk," sahut Him Chan balas merengek. Namja cantik itu menutup matanya rapat, kedua tangannya bahkan menarik selimut biru tersebut menutupi kepalanya.

"Hyuuuung, ayolaaahhhh... Jangan seperti kukang terus. Temani aku. _I miss you so much~_ "

"Youngie, kita bertemu tiap hari, kita tinggal di kamar apartemen yang sama. Bagaimana kau bisa merindukanku?!"

"Pokoknya hari ini kita jalan-jalan. Titik."

Huft...akhirnya dengan menghela nafas berat. Him Chan keluar juga dari selimut biru tipisnya yang sejuk dan nyaman. Mata marble-nya menatap sebal sang dongsaeng. "Ara, ara. Sejak kita tinggal di apartemen berdua, kau makin manja, ya!?"

Kata-kata Him Chan hanya dibalas dengan cengiran dan tanda _piece_ dari Young Jae. Beginilah hubungan mereka. Terlalu akrab dan apa adanya. Maklum, mereka hhanya berbeda dua tahun. Kemana-mana, selalu berdua. Bahkan kabur dari rumah ke luar negeri pun, mereka juga melakukannya bersama-sama.

Dengan ogah-ogahan Him Chan berjalan ke kamar mandi. Bukan Him Chan namanya kalau tidak menuruti apapun keinginan sang dongsaeng tercinta.

##########^0^##########

"Hyung, berhenti melakukan itu," tegur Young Jae dengan malas. Dilihatnya sang Hyung tidak peduli dan malah melambai-lambaikan lipatan origami berbentuk angsa ke hadapan wajahnya.

Bisa dikatakan, Him Chan adalah tipe seseorang yang mencintai budaya. Dia suka sekali melipat origami. Bahkan, kertas-kertas untuk membuat origami pun, selalu siap sedia di dalam tas-nya. Seharusnya itu bukanlah hobi yang mengganggu? Namun bagaimana kalau Him Chan terlalu tenggelam di dalam hobinya tersebut? Saat duduk di coffe shop seperti ini, seharusnya mereka menikmatinya sambil membicarakan berbagai hal. Tapi Him Chan? Hyung cantiknya ini malah sibuk melipat kertas-kertas berwarna pastel. Menggunakan kreatifitasnya dan menyulap benda biasa tersebut, menjadi benda berbentuk istimewa; hati, binatang, bahkan, sekarang Him Chan tengah bergelut denggan wajah super serius. Mau membentuk 'bintang', katanya. Meskipun mahir, tentu saja masih ada segelintir teknik melipat yang belum Him Chan ketahui.

"Lebih baik berhenti saja, Hyung. Lihat, wajahmu berlipat." Young Jae sengaja mengarahkan kaca berbentuk kelinci di tangannya ke wajah Him Chan. Namja cantik itu hanya mendengus dengan bibir mengerucut. Lebih terlihat seperti melakukan aegyo dibanding cemberut.

"Jangan mengangguku, Youngie. Habiskan saja cheesecake-mu."

"Seharusnya hyung lihat es krim yang hyung pesan. Itu terlihat seperti jus dibanding es krim. Hyung tidak menyentuhnya dan membiarkannya mencair. Tidak baik membuang-buang makanan, Hyung. Ingat, ki—"

"Stop. Ne, ne, aku minum," potong Him Chan menghentikan omelan sang adik. Dia menyeput cairan kental itu hingga tersisa setengah di gelasnya. "Kau puas, Mr. Mumble-pants?"

Young Jae membalas dengan cengiran tanpa dosa. Bukan salahnya 'kan, kalau dia suka mengomel? Toh, Him Chan juga begitu. Mungkin ini keturunan. Entah dari siapa.

Lagi-lagi Him Chan menekuni kertasnya. Kertas itu sudah agak lecek karena berkali dibuka dan dilipat lagi.

"Hyung! Menyerah saja. Lain kali carilah seseorang yang bisa melipat origami juga. Belajar darinya!" celoteh Young Jae asal.

Kedua tangan Him Chan tiba-tiba berhenti. Dia jadi ingat kejadian semalam. Polisi mesum*Him Chan masih berpikir begitu*-tapi-tampan bernama Bang Yong Guk itu meninggalkan sebuah origami berbentuk bintang di mejanya. Origami berbentuk bintang yang dibuatnya dari lembaran uang kertas. Dan dia juga... tersenyum lembut.

 _Blush~~_

Oke, sekarang Him Chan benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan kedua pipinya yang memanas. Bang Yong Guk hanya tersenyum biasa. Dia tidak seharusnya merasa panas seperti ini.

 _Deg, deg, deg~_

Great.

Kali ini jantungnya yang berdetak cepat. Tidak, ani.

 _'Lupakan, Him Chan. Dia itu polisi. Kau ini DJ club malam. Kalian berbeda. Ingat?!'_

Eh?

Kenapa Him Chan jadi berpikiran jauh seperti ini?

Young Jae menautkan alis melihat kakaknya malah melamun, lalu kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan kepala tanpa sebab. "Hime Hyung? Are you OK?" tanyanya. Namja cantik bermata marbel hitam di hadapannya malah mengerjap-ngerjap lucu. Masih larut dalam pikirannya sendiri tampaknya.

Iseng, Young Jae mengambil salah satu balok es dari gelas jus milknya. Balok es dingin itu kemudian ia letakkan tepat di atas punggung tangan sang hyung. Alhasil, Him Chan terpekik kaget saat merasakan benda dingin tersebut menyentuh kulitnya.

Hampir saja Young Jae terbahak jika saja...

PRANNNGG! Splasssshhhh~

... gelas es krim, atau jus stroberi, Him Chan tidak sengaja tersenggol olehnya dan... menyiram wajah beserta kemeja depan sang adik.

Yah, ini namanya, siapa yang menanam, dia yang menuai.

Him Chan tentu yang kaget, dan tidak seharusnya merasa bersalah, bangkit dari kursinya dengan wajah cemas. Ia meraih kotak tissue di atas meja dan membantu membersihkan wajah sang adik.

"Mianhe, mianhe, Youngie! Hyung tidak sengaja. Jeongmal mianhe~"

Tidak ada satu pun kata yang keluar dari bibir Young Jae. Dia terlalu shock dan malu karena sekarang beberapa pengunjung coffee shop terbuka itu menatap ke arah mereka. Gyaaa, ingin rasanya Young Jae menghilang ke dalam tanah saat ini juga! Tapi... ini memang salahnya juga, sih... Kenapa dia harus menjahili Him Chan segala?

"Ugh~ sudahlah, Hyung. Aku akan membersihkannya di toilet. Untung saja aku tadi mempersiapkan baju ganti."

"Baju ganti? Untuk apa kau membawa baju ganti segala, Youngie?"

"Hehehe, aku tadinya berencana mengajak hyung ke kolam renang."

"Dan kau baru mengatakannya sekarang? Tidakkah aku seharusnya membawa baju ganti juga?"

Young Jae menjulurkan lidah. Wajahnya sudah bersih dari sisa-sisa es-jus berkat ketelatenan tangan Him Chan. "Hyung lupa? Hyung 'kan, tidak bisa berenang. Untuk apa hyung mengganti pakaian kalau hanya akan duduk-duduk di tepi kolam saja?!" katanya kejam. Entah kenapa terdengar seperti ledekan sadis di telinga Him Chan hingga kedua tangannya bergerak mencubit keras pipi tembem sang adik.

"Iiiihhhhh, kau ini, ya!"

"Aw, awh~ ampun, Hyung~"

Young Jae benar-benar terlihat sangat lucu merengek seperti ini. Him Chan jadi tidak tega dan melepaskan kedua pipi tembem tersebut dengan tertawa geli. "Hahaha, habis kau, sih, pakai meledek segala. Sudah, pergi ke toilet sana. kau terlihat berantakan!"

Dengan menggerutu sambil mengusap kedua pipinya yang perih, Young Jae pergi menuju toilet.

Him Chan yang ditinggal sendiri tampak kembali menyibukkan diri dengan origami. Ia mulai mengambil kertas baru dari tas punggungnya saat tanpa sengaja sebuah lipatan origami berbentuk bintang ikut terbawa.

Origami bintang dari uang kertas...

Bang Yong Guk...

##########^0^##########

"Kurasa ini cukup."

Young Jae mematut dirinya di depan cermin toilet. Hanya sebuah kaus hitam longgar bergambar kucing. Tidak terlalu buruk meskipun tadinya ia berencana untuk mengenakannya saat berenang di kolam nanti.

"Kau tetap manis meskipun berpakaian sederhana."

Kaget, Young Jae sontak menoleh ke arah samping dimana suara asing itu berasal. Matanya melebar, menemukan seraut wajah tampan namun dipenuhi luka lebam menatap datar ke arahnya.

"KAU!" Yah, tentu Young Jae tidak lupa dengan wajah pria mesum yang telah berani memegang pantatnya semalam. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI SINI?!"

Yang ditanya malah tersenyum remeh dan bersidekap. "Huh, ini toilet. Kau pikir apa yang biasanya dilakukan orang di toilet?" balasnya balik.

Young Jae tentu saja panik. Bukan apa-apa, pasalnya, sudah lama dia menyadari kehadiran namja ini di club malam tempatnya bekerja. Mata elang yang selalu menatapnya intens. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Young Jae untuk menyadari ketertarikan namja ini terhadapnya. Young Jae takut. Apakah namja ini seorang stalker?

Tanpa sadar namja manis itu bergerak mundur, menjauhi si tampan yang dikiranya stalker.

"Hei, kenapa kau menjauh? Kau takut padaku? Sudah kubilang 'kan, kejadian kemarin itu tidak disengaja. Aku tidak bermaksud menyentuh bokongmu! Temanku mendorongku dan aku—"

"MENJAUH DARIKU!" Young Jae berteriak keras saat merasakan si stalker semakin mendekat padanya. Entah kenapa namja asing itu malah terlihat panik sekarang, jauh sekali dari sikap angkuh yang tadi ditunjukkannya.

"Hei, tenang. Aku bukan orang jahat. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu."

"MENJAUH DARI – UMPH!" Sebelum sempat berteriak lebih keras lagi, mulut Young Jae dibekap. Kedua matanya mulai berair dan badannya gemetar takut. Ia sudah tersudut di dinding toilet dengan tangan namja asing itu berada dibibirnya, dan yang lebih membuat Young Jae gugup adalah, jarak wajah mereka sangat dekat!

"Dengar baik-baik, Kim Young Jae. Aku, Jung Dae Hyun, bukanlah orang jahat. Kejadian tadi malam sepenuhnya adalah kecelakaan. Aku bukan seorang namja pervert. Kau paham?"

Entah karena benar-benar paham atau tidak dengan apa yang si namja me – ah, sebut saja namnya Dae Hyun, katakan, Young Jae menganggukkan kepalanya cepat. Pada akhirnya ia bisa bernafas lega saat tangan Dae Hyun tidak lagi membekap mulutnya.

"Huft~ syukurlah kalau kau mengerti. Kalau begitu—"

DUKK!

"AKKKHHH! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!?" Dae Hyun berteriak keras sambil memegangi tulang kering kaki kanannya yang baru saja ditendang Young Jae. Ia terlihat seperti bangau yang terluka karena melompat kesana-kemari dengan satu kaki.

Young Jae mendengus sambil berkacak pinggang, "huh! Rasakan! Sudah kuduga kau ini stalker!" tuduhnya tanpa ada keraguan. Jelas saja, bagaimana namja bernama Dae Hyun ini bisa berada dimanapun ia berada dan ternyata, tau namanya juga? Ish, dia pasti seorang stalker, 'kan!? Young Jae sama sekali tidak menyesal telah menendang kaki namja ini dengan keras.

"YAK! AKU BUKAN STALKER! Kenapa kau ini ke – Awh!"

Tanpa memberi kesempatan Dae Hyun untuk berbicara, Young Jae langsung mendorong tubuh namja itu ke samping hingga membuatnya oleng dan terjatuh. Dan Dae Hyun hanya bisa menatap syok punggung Young Jae yang menghilang keluar dari pintu toilet. Lebih tepatnya namja manis itu berlari sekencang-kencangnya menjauhinya.

"YAK! KIM YOUNG JAE!"

##########^0^###########

"Hyung, ayo kita pergi dari sini!"

Him Chan hanya menatap aneh wajah sang adik, tidak berniat untuk bergerak sedikitpun dari kursi yang sedang didudukinya. "Waegeure, Youngie? Kau seperti baru melihat hantu saja."

"Aish! Pokoknya kita pergi sekarang, Hyung. Ayo~" Kalau Young Jae sudah merengek seperti ini, tidak ada yang bisa Him Chan perbuat selain menuruti keinginan adiknya yang manis ini.

"Ara, ara~ kau ini benar-benar tidak jelas, Youngie."

~~~~~~~~~~(=^3)(O.O=)~~~~~~~

Pulang pagi merupakan hal biasa bagi seorang DJ seperti Him Chan. Sama sekali tidak ada rasa takut bila nanti sewaktu-waktu seseorang akan mencelakainya. Toh, selama ini Him Chan mampu menjaga didirinya beserta sang adik dengan baik. Terima kasih banyak pada teknik-teknik judo yang sudah ia kuasai sedari kecil.

Tidak jauh berbeda dari hari-hari sebelumnya, Him Chan meninggalkan club bertepatan dengan jarum jam menunjukkan pukul lima pagi. Dengan santai ia bersiul sembari memutar-mutar kunci motor di tangannya. Niatnya untuk menaiki motor langsung buyar saat... ah, apakah ini yang disebut jodoh? Him Chan lagi-lagi bertatap mata dengan petugas polisi itu.

Bang Yong Guk.

Rasanya seperti deja vu. Di tempat yang sama, tatapan nanar yang sama, dan posisi yang sama. Hanya saja kali ini Yong Guk tidak sedang memakan cup mie instan. Namja itu hanya duduk santai, menyandar pada pintu mobil patrolinya.

Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Him Chan hingga ia mendekati Yong Guk. "Hai," sapanya bersahabat.

Yong Guk yang tiba-tiba saja didatangi bidadari cantik lengkap dengan senyuman mempesona, tentu saja melongo pada awalnya. Namun setelah beberapa detik dia akhirnya balas tersenyum. "Hei. Kau baru selesai bekerja?"

"Eum." Him Chan menyahut singkat dan ikut bersandar pada pintu mobil di sebelah Yong Guk. "Bagaimana denganmu? Kau tidak makan mie lagi?" tanyanya bergurau.

"Kkkkkk, kau sadar ini jam berapa? Ini sudah lewat jauh dari waktu makan malam, 'kan?!"

Kata-kata Yong Guk membuat Him Chan terkekeh. Ternyata polisi satu ini bisa bercanda juga, ya? Hum... menarik.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Tidak berencana untuk menghajar orang lagi kali ini?"

Hei, Bang Yong Guk, apakah kau sadar dengan apa yang kau lakukan saat ini? Kau terdengar seperti sedang menggoda namja cantik itu, tahu.

"Kkkkkk~ tidak, aku tidak sedang mood."

Untuk beberapa saat keduanya terkekeh, menyadari betul betapa tidak jelasnya pembicaraan mereka ini. Hingga...

Hening.

Keduanya terdiam. Apakah kehabisan topik? Ah, Him Chan merasa bukanlah dirinya saat ini. Tidak biasanya namja cantik itu kehabisan kata-kata. Bahkan Young Jae seringkali mengatai sang kakak cerewet karena tidak bisa menutup mulut. Lalu sekarang?

 _'Ayo Kim Him Chan... katakan sesuatu!'_

' _Bang Yong Guk! Jangan diam saja, Babo!'_

Tanpa ada yang tahu, keduanya saling mengomeli diri sendiri. Berharap salah satu dari mereka memulai atau mungkin mengusulkan topik untuk dibicarakan.

Rasa gugup membuat tangan Him Chan bergerak gelisah menggenggam kunci motor dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku skinny jeans-nya. Seperti keajaiban, tangannya tidak sengaja menyentuh lembaran uang kertas hingga membuatnya teringat akan sesuatu. "Ah! Aku ingin mengembalikan punyamu!" Him Chan berseru lalu merogoh ke dalam tas punggungnya. Dia tidak perlu repot-repot menemukan benda itu. Benda yang tanpa sadar sudah dipelajari dan diamatinya selama dua hari belakangan ini.

"Ini. Kukembalikan padamu," kata Him Chan sembari mengulurkan origami berbentuk bintang pada Yong Guk. Namja itu menerimanya dan tersenyum saat mengingat bagaimana uang kertas dengan angka yang tidak sedikit itu dilipatnya menjadi bentuk bintang dan meletakkannya pada meja Him Chan.

Jujur, hari itu sebenarnya Yong Guk juga tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Dia hanya bergerak mengikuti kata hatinya saat melihat namja cantik tersebut kesusahan membuat origami bintang.

"Gumawoyo, berkat bantuanmu, sekarang aku sudah bisa membuat bintang. Kau lihat?" Dengan bangga Him Chan memperlihatkan beberapa kertas berwarna pastel berwarna-warni yang telah dilipatnya menjadi bentuk bintang.

"Kkkkkk, kau suka melipat origami, ya?"

"Ne. Aku selalu melipat origami kalau sedang rindu Jepang. Aku sudah belajar beberapa teknik. Dan aku selalu berpikir kalau membuat bintang itu sulit. Tapi itu dulu, sih... Aku benar-benar berterima kasih banyak padamu. Padahal dulu aku belajar dari bermacam-macam sumber, dan... blablablabla~"

Yong Guk terlihat senang mendengar celotehan panjang lebar Him Chan. Petugas tampan itu akan tertawa tiap kali tanpa sadar Him Chan mengeluarkan ekspresi lucu saat bercerita. Tampaknya ia akan membiasakan diri, memanjakan matanya melihat wajah seribu aegyo yang Him Chan tunjukkan.

##########^0^##########

Him Chan pulang jam sepuluh pagi hari itu. Ia disambut sang dongsaeng dengan tatapan penuh selidik saat memasuki dapur.

"Hyung dari mana? Tumben baru pulang jam segini."

"Hehehe, tadi hyung jalan-jalan sebentar. Kau sudah sarapan? Mau hyung buatkan sesuatu?"

Young Jae menggeleng. Dia mengangkat roti bakar dengan selai sroberi di tangannya, memberitahu kalau dirinya sedang sarapan. Him Chan hanya mengangguk mengerti kemudian membuka kulkas, mengambil sekotak susu pisang dan menuangkannya ke dalam gelas tinggi. Ia lalu mengambil duduk di seberang Young Jae, meminum susunya pelan saat lagi-lagi sang adik menginterogasinya.

"Katakan, Hyung. Sebenarnya hyung ke mana? Dan kenapa hyung hanya minum susu? Hyung harus sarapan. Aku sudah menyiapkan roti bakar yang lain untuk hyung."

"Hyung tadi sudah sarapan di cafe, Youngie~"

"Cafe? AH! Apa hyung sedang berkencan dengan seseorang?! Gyaaa, kenapa hyung jahat sekali tidak memberitahuku?!" Seperti sudah menduga reaksi Young Jae sebelumnya. Over reaction. Him Chan hanya memutar matanya malas.

"Ya, siapa yang berkencan! Kami hanya mengobrol dan sarapan bersama, Babo."

Kata-kata Him Chan membuat sang adik cemberut dan melipat tangannya di dada. "Ukh! Itu sama saja dengan kencan, 'kan?!"

"Tidak. Itu. Sangat. Berbeda. Aku hanya bertemu dengan polisi itu di depan club dan kami mengobrol lalu—"

"HYUNG BERKENCAN DENGAN PETUGAS POLISI GANTENG ITU?!" pekik Young Jae heboh. Mata doe-nya membesar hingga ukuran maksimal. Ia menatap Him Chan seolah namja cantik itu adalah pahlawan negara.*berhubung masih suasana kemerdekaan, nih~#plak*

"Bisakah kau tidak berteriak?! Kami hanya berteman."

"Oh, dalam semalam kalian berteman? Jangan-jangan, dalam beberapa hari hyung dan polisi itu masuk tahap _'make out'_?"

Dziiiig...

Urat bersimpang empat muncul pada dahi Him Chan.

Cukup.

Sejak kapan Young Jae-nya jadi berani berbicara vulgar seperti ini?! Alhasil, sebagai hukuman, namja cantik itu bangkit dari kursinya, berjalan ke menuju sang adik dengan wajah gemas dan...

"AWWWWHHH! HYUUUNGGG!"

... tanpa ampun menarik kedua pipi chubby sang adik keras hingga membuatnya berteriak kesakitan. Yah, tampaknya Young Jae harus rela kalau seharian ini pipinya akan memerah seperti boneka pengantin Cina.

##########^0^##########

"Jadi kau memutuskan untuk memakai make up, Youngie Hyung?"

Him Chan terkikik geli mendengar pertanyaan Zelo, sang bartender, pada Young Jae. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak akan salah mengira bagaimana merahnya pipi Young Jae seolah dirinya tengah mengenakan blush on. Terima kasih atas kekejaman jemari lentik Him Chan yang telah membuat sang adik tersiksa.

Young Jae langsung melemparkan delikan sebal ke arah sang kakak. "Jangan tertawa, Hyung. Kau tahu? Ini sakit sekali!" semburnya kesal dan langsung disambut tawa heboh oleh Him Chan.

Sementara itu Zelo menatap keduanya bingung, tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tetapi pada akhirnya namja manis berambut abu-abu tersebut memilih untuk tidak perduli. Toh, setiap hari kedua kakak-beradik itu juga ribut, berdebat, lalu berlovey-dovey lagi layaknya pasangan incest.

"Zelo-ssi, bisa buatkan aku minuman seperti biasa?"

Sebuah suara menginterupsi perhatian Zelo dari dua kakak-beradik yang sekarang terlihat saling meledek di samping meja bar. Pipi Zelo memanas. Pasalnya dia kenal betul suara itu. Suara dari seseorang yang membuat pipinya memanas akhir-akhir ini.

"Jo-Jong Up-ssi! Kau datang. B-baiklah, akan kubuatkan. Mi-minuman seperti biasa 'kan? Baik. Baik." Oke, Zelo benar-benar mengatakan omong kosong sekarang. Otaknya seolah blank dan tidak mampu merangkai kata-kata dengan baik. Untunglah namja bernama Jong Up tersebut hanya tersenyum ramah menanggapi kekikukannya.

Zelo mulai meracik minuman. Lain hanya dengan berbicara, paling tidak, skill Zelo dalam meracik minuman tidak luntur sedikitpun walau kali ini Jong Up menatap kelihaian tangannya dengan intens. Bahkan namja itu menganga kagum saat Zelo menyajikan gelas corong berukuran sedang dengan cairan berwarna baby blue di hadapannya.

"Woah... Zelo-ssi, kau terlihat semakin mahir, ya!?" puji Jong Up kagum. Membuat kedua pipi orang yang dipujinya dihiasi rona hangat pink.

"Go-gomawo." Adalah kata yang mampu keluar dari bibir Zelo. Dia tidak yakin bisa mengucapkan kata-kata lain tanpa terdengar ataupun terlihat konyol. Cukup dengan kebodohan yang dibuatnya saat _'first impression'_ mereka. Dimana Zelo dengan anehnya menumpahkan minuman yang ia racik ke celana Jong Up. Belum cukup sampai di sana, Zelo yang panik dan tidak berpikir jernih, malah berusaha membantu membersihkan tumpahan minuman itu menggunakan tisu. Sebenarnya tindakan tersebut tidak masalah, namun bagaimana bila tumpahan tersebut tepat mengenai selangkangan Jong Up? Dan Zelo dengan polosnya terus berusaha mengusap bagian tersebut hingga tanpa bisa dicegah keluarlah erangan lirih dari bibir Jong Up?! Oh, itu. Sangat. Memalukan. Sangat.

"Kau berteman baik dengan kedua DJ itu?" Jong Up bertanya setelah beberapa saat keheningan di antara mereka.

Zelo menoleh ke arah dua orang yang namja itu bicarakan. Dapat dilihatnya Him Chan dan Young Jae sudah tidak lagi berdebat, malah sekarang, mereka berdua saling menyuapi potongan salad buah dari piring yang mereka pesan. Benar, 'kan? Dasar, kakak-beradik incest!

"Ne, aku sudah mengenal mereka dua tahun belakangan ini. Kenapa, Jong Up-ssi? Kau... tertarik dengan... salah satu dari mereka?" Zelo dapat merasakan dadanya sakit bila ternyata pertanyaannya itu benar. Jujur saja, Jong Up adalah orang pertama yang mencuri perhatiannya. Akan lebih membahagiakan bila... Jong Up juga menyukainya, 'kan?

"Tidak. Tapi temanku yang sepertinya tertarik."

Jawaban Jong Up membuat mata Zelo melebar. Ia tidak dapat menyembunyikan getaran euforia lega dari nada suaranya saat berbicara, "Jinjja?! Jadi kau tidak ter – ah! Maksudku, siapa temanmu yang tertarik itu, Jong Up-ssi? Apakah... orang itu Bang Yong Guk-ssi?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Hehehe, malam pemeriksaan waktu itu... aku melihat Bang Yong Guk-ssi terus menatap podium DJ. Aku menduga... dia menyukai Him Chan Hyung. Benar, 'kan?"

Jong Up terkekeh dan mengangguk, "ne, kau benar. Huft~ kau tidak tahu betapa pusingnya aku akhir-akhir ini tiap kali berpatroli bersama Yong Guk. Pada akhirnya dia selalu membicarakan Him Chan-ssi."

Ini adalah salah satu yang Zelo sukai tiap kali bertemu dengan Jong Up. Namja itu akan menceritakan hal apapun padanya. Mulai dari pekerjaan, hingga kegiatannya sehari-hari. Ada saja yang menjadi topik pembicaarn mereka. Yang pastinya, dalam hitungan detik kegugupan Zelo akan terhapus dan ikut berbagi cerita pula bersama Jong Up. "Kkkkk~ kurasa kau harus bersabar. Memang seperti itulah kalau seseorang sedang jatuh cinta, bukan?!"

"Yeah, kau benar. Aku hanya tidak menyangka kalau Yong Guk seolah membuat pendekatan pada orang yang kita sukai terdengar mudah. Kau tahu? Mereka pagi ini bahkan berkencan di cafe."

"Oh, jinjja?! Woah, itu hebat. Yong Guk-ssi bergerak cepat ternyata."

"Yeah, dia membuatku iri."

Deg!

' _Apa Jong Up sedang menyukai seseorang?'_

Zelo tidak dapat membantu jantungnya yang berdebar keras dan terasa menyakitkan. Jong Up jelas menyukai seseorang. Karena itu dia merasa 'iri', bukan? Oh, bisakah Zelo menghilang saja? Siapa yang Jong Up sukai? Yang pasti tentu bukan dirinya. Untuk apa seorang polisi menaruh perhatian pada namja biasa seperti Zelo? Yang hanya bekerja di club sebagai bartender. Yang hanya...

"Apakah... kau ada waktu luang besok, Zelo-ssi?" Pertanyaan Jong Up seolah membuyarkan semua pemikiran buruk Zelo mengenai dirinya sendiri.

"N-ne?" Dan namja manis tersebut merasa kikuk lagi. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa Jong Up juga terlihat kikuk. Namja itu mengusap belakang kepalanya dengan wajah memerah. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Eum... ak-aku ingin mengajakmu keluar dan..." Jong Up terlihat berusaha mengumpulkan segenap keberanian saat pada akhirnya ia menatap Zelo serius. "Baiklah, Zelo-ssi. Aku akan mengatakannya secara jelas. Aku menyukaimu. Maukah kau berkencan denganku besok?"

Siiiiiiiinngggg...

Dengan konyolnya Zelo menganga lebar. Merasa bahwa apa yang didengarnya tidaklah nyata. Benarkah Jong Up... menyukainya? Mengajaknya... berkencan?!

"Aku tahu ini terburu-buru dan... eh... tapi—"

"Ne, aku mau," potong Zelo cepat, dan terlalu terburu-buru pastinya. Rasanya ia tidak perlu lagi menahan diri bila pada kenyataannya Jong Up juga... merasakan hal yang sama, bukan?!

Namja manis berambut abu-abu itu kemudian mulai tersenyum lembut dan terlihat sangat manis di mata Jong Up.

"Ne, aku juga menyukaimu dan mau berkencan denganmu, Jong Up-ssi."

~~~~~~~~~~\\(^3^)(O.O)/~~~~~~~~

Young Jae sekuat tenaga memberontak. Kedua pergelangan tangannya serasa kaku akibat berhentinya aliran darah karena dicengkeram terlalu kuat.

Young Jae menyesal.

Sangat. Sangat. Menyesal.

Seharusnya dia mendengarkan kata-kata Him Chan agar pulang menggunakan motor. Berjalan kaki di tengah malam kota Seoul adalah kesalahan terbesar yang ia perbuat. Lihatlah sekarang apa yang harus dialaminya. Seorang pria tua mesum menariknya ke dalam mobil dan menggrepe-grepe tubuhnya?! Tidaaaakkkkkkkkk!

Badan namja manis itu mulai bergetar saat merasakan tangan kasar si lelaki mesum mencoba membuka kancing kemejanya. Sebagai pertahanan, Young Jae mencoba memukul wajah namja di atasnya. Namun sayang, tenaga yang dikerahkan tidak cukup membuat orang itu tumbang, yang ada, sebuah tamparan keras malah bersarang di pipi Young Jae.

"Sshhhhh... lepas, Brengsek! LEPASKAN!"

Percuma. Bau alkohol tercium keras dari tubuh namja itu. Dia pasti sedang mabuk dan... bukankah lelaki ini salah satu pelanggan di club?! Jadi namja ini mengikutinya?!

Pemberontakan yang Young Jae lakukan mulai melemah. Terus terang tenaganya sudah habis. Namja di atasnya terlalu kuat, bertubuh besar dan ditambah lagi, orang ini mabuk berat. Young Jae bahkan harus rela membiarkan beberapa lecet dan lebam yang ia terima karena melakukan perlawanan.

Diambang batas kesadarannya. Dengan tubuh setengah telanjang, Young Jae dapat mendengar suara seseorang memanggil namanya. Ia juga dapat merasakan berat tubuh yang menindihnya menghilang, disusul dengan suara pukulan dan beberapa teriakan. Hingga... sura itu menghilang...

"KIM YOUNG JAE!"

... dan gelap.

#########^0^##########

Him Chan berlari tergesa-gesa. Ia tidak lagi dapat berpikir jernih sehingga mengabaikan keluhan-keluhan yang dilayangkan padanya karena membuat keributan dengan berlari di lorong rumah sakit.

Mereka semua tidak penting.

Yah, tidak ada yang dapat membuatnya kalut seperti ini selain sang adik.

Bagaimana keadaan Young Jae sekarang? Bagaimana dia bisa begitu ceroboh membiarkan Young Jae pulang sendiri tanpa motor?

 _'Adik anda baru saja mengalami geger otak.'_

 _'... dia dipukul... dan... hampir diperkosa...'_

 _'diperkosa...'_

"ARGH! YOUNGIE!" teriak Him Chan menggeram kesal bila mengingat apa yang suster katakan tadi padanya. Tanpa pikir panjang, masih di atas podium DJ, ia pergi begitu saja. Melompati dan menabrak semua yang menghalangi langkahnya. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu bagaimana namja cantik itu bisa selamat sampai di rumah sakit sekarang.

"KIM HIM CHAN!"

Him Chan berbalik saat mendengar namanya dipanggil. Dilihatnya seorang pemuda tampan, berkulit tan, dan beberapa noda lebam yang samar menghiasi wajah pemuda itu. Him Chan mengenalinya. Ya, karena dialah yang membuat wajah pemuda itu babak belur beberapa hari lalu. Oh, apakah namja mesum itu yang berusaha memperkosa adiknya?!

Dengan amarah meledak-ledak, Him Chan menyongsong ke arah si namja mesum. Hampir saja satu pukulan dilayangkan Him Chan saat pergelangan tangannya ditangkap dari arah belakang.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Oh, deja vu lagi. Seperti malam sebelumnya, Bang Yong Guk kembali menyela dan mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Him Chan. Apa yang dilakukan namja itu di sini? Oh, Him Chan sampai lupa kalau Yong Guk adalah seorang polisi. Lagi, perasaan benci terhadap kaum penegak hukum menguasai Him Chan.

"Lepaskan aku! Namja ini telah mencelakai Young Jae! Biar kuberi pelajaran dia. Dasar, Brengsek!" Him Chan berniat kembali menyerang, sayangnya Yong Guk sama sekali tidak membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Tangannya tetap saja dicengkeram keras oleh namja itu. "Lepaskan aku! Ada apa denganmu?! Dia mencelakai adikku! Kalian polisi memang tidak bisa dipercaya. LEPAS—"

"BUKAN DIA! Bukan Dae Hyun yang mencelakai adikmu!"

Pemberontakan namja cantik itu terhenti, berganti dengan tatapan penuh tanya ke arah si petugas polisi. Jelas sekali ia mengharapkan penjelasan yang lebih rinci daripada bukan-dia-yang-mencelakai. Lalu siapa?

"Adikmu dicelakai oleh salah satu pelanggan club yang mabuk berat," jelas Yong Guk setelahnya.

Him Chan ingin bertanya lebih jauh lagi. Dia ingin tahu siapa pelanggan kurang ajar itu. Namun seseorang berseragam jubah putih baru saja keluar dari pintu bertuliskan ruang UGD.

"Apa keluarga Kim Young Jae ada di sini?"

"Ne, Uisa-nim! Saya hyungnya! Bagaimana keadaan adik saya, Uisa-nim?"

"Adik anda sudah melewati masa kritis. Kami sudah memindahkannya ke ruang rawat. Sekarang dia masih tertidur karena pengaruh obat. Anda bisa menemuinya, tapi saya harap, biarkan Young Jae-ssi istirahat. Saya akan melakukan pemeriksaan lebih jauh untuk mengetahui apakah Young Jae-ssi mengalami trauma psikis karena kejadian ini."

Penjelasaan panjang lebar dari sang dokter seolah seperti bumerang yang menghantam kepala Him Chan bertubi-tubi. Membayangkan Young Jae yang mengalami trauma psikis membuat kedua kakinya melemah. Hampir saja Him Chan terjatuh kalau saja Yong Guk tidak menangkap dan memegangi pinggangnya.

Sementara Dae Hyun terpaku di tempatnya berdiri. Seharusnya ia cepat bergerak saat melihat Young Jae diseret ke dalam mobil. Bukannya larut dalam pemikiran konyol kalau yang menyeret Young Jae ke dalam mobil adalah salah satu dari teman namja manis itu. Hingga pada akhirnya teriakan keras beserta suara pukulan terdengar, barulah Dae Hyun menyadari kebodohannya. Young Jae bukan bersama temannya, tetapi bersama seorang namja mesum yang hampir saja berhasil mencelakainya. Dan yang paling membuat Dae Hyun jengkel adalah, namja itu berhasil kabur saat ia memeriksa kondisi Young Jae!

"YOUNGIE! Hiks~" Him Chan terisak dan berusaha menahan tangisnya saat melihat kondisi sang adik. Wajah Young Jae yang biasanya selalu mulus tanpa lecet sedikitpun, meskipun seringkali terlihat merah pada bagian pipi karena Him Chan cubiti, kini terlihat babak belur. Belum lagi bagian kepalanya yang diperban.

 _Geger otak..._

Deg.

 _Dipukul dan..._

Deg.

 _Nyaris diperkosa..._

DEG!

Siapapun orang itu, Him Chan bersumpah akan memberinya pelajaran tidak terlupakan.

Pasti.

##########^0^##########

Tidak menunggu waktu lama, malam harinya Him Chan langsung merencanakan pembalasan dendamnya. Meskipun tidak mengerti kenapa Zelo dan Dae Hyun ikut-ikutan membantunya. Ah, coret untuk Zelo. Namja manis itu memang sahabat mereka. Tapi... Dae Hyun? Terserah. Selama Dae Hyun berada di pihak mereka, Him Chan tidak keberatan.

"Kau yakin itu orangnya?" tanya Him Chan berbisik. Mereka saat ini bersembunyi di balik dinding bata, mengintai namja paruh baya mesum yang Dae Hyun yakini adalah pelaku pemerkosaan. Coret lagi. Dae Hyun memang harus diikutkan dalam aksi ini karena dialah satu-satunya saksi saat kejadian itu berlangsung.

"Aku yakin, Hime Hyung. Hyung tidak lihat wajah namja itu babak belur? Aku yang keamrin menghajarnya!"

"Ya! Kau pikir kau siapa memanggilku sok akrab begitu!? Jangan panggil aku hime!"

"Ck, Young Jae juga memanggilmu begitu," kata Dae Hyun cemberut.

"Dia adikku. Kau siapa? Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu. Dasar, Namja-Mesum-Penyentuh-Bokong!"

"Mwo?! Yak, aku bukan—"

"Bisakah kalian berhenti berdebat? Kita bisa ketahuan." Zelo adalah orang terbijaksana yang memecah keributan di antara keduanya.

Dae Hyun dan Him Chan langsung tersadar akan kelakuan konyol mereka. Keduanya kembali mengamati si tersangka yang saat ini menuruni tangga. Rasanya tempat penyerangan sudah tepat. Sepi. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang melintasi lorong itu saat ini.

Baiklah.

Him Chan melirik kedua temannya. Eh, tidak, hanya Zelo-lah temannya. Masa bodoh dengan Jung Dae Hyun.

Lirikan Him Chan diangguki mengerti oleh Zelo. Namja manis bertubuh tinggi itu mengangkat sebuah karung goni berukuran sedang pada tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Begitupula dengan Him Chan yang juga memegang erat tongkat baseball, sementara Dae Hyun hanya mengepalkan kedua tangannya layaknya petinju.

Persiapan telah matang. Ketiganya saling lirik dan mengangguk sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya berjalan mengendap-endap di belakang sasaran dan setelah cukup dekat, Zelo memasukkan mulut karung goni di tangannya ke kepala namja itu. Membuatnya setengah bagian tubuh namja itu tertutupi karung. Sasaran mereka tentu saja memberontak, namun tidak lama langsung berteriak dan tersungkur kesakitan akibat mereka hajar dan pukuli bertubi-tubi.

Him Chan benar-benar melampiaskan kekesalannya. Seolah tidak cukup dengan tongkat baseball, kakinya juga ikut menendang perut si namja mesum tanpa ampun. Terlihat jejak darah dari permukaan karung karena jelas sekali terdengar si namja mesum tengah terbatuk saat ini. Mungkin mulutnya mengeluarkan darah.

Him Chan tidak peduli. Ia merasa tidak cukup. Namja mesum ini harus lebih menderita lagi. Dia harus menderita karena membuat adiknya benar-benar trauma psikis seperti apa yang dokter duga sebelumnya. Bahkan, Young Jae sampai berteriak-teriak saat Him Chan mendekatinya siang ini. Betapa terlukanya hati Him Chan melihat pemandangan tersebut.

"YA! Apa yang kalian lakukan?!"

Aksi ketiganya langsung terhenti saat mendengar hardikan dari ujung lorong. Him Chan mematung di tempat ketika menyadari orang itu adalah...

Bang Yong Guk.

"Hyung! Ayo pergi!"

Dae Hyun dan Zelo menyadari apa yang terjadi. Keduanya berusaha menyeret Him Chan bersama mereka yang masih saja menatap nanar ke arah Yong Guk.

Siapapun pasti tahu, saat-saat seperti ini, dimana kau menghajar seseorang dan disaksikan oleh polisi, itu bukanlah pertanda bagus. Kau harus lari kalau tidak ingin mendekam di penjara dengan tuduhan penganiayaan. Polisi adalah penegak hukum, dan hukum hanya membela sesuatu secara kasat mata tanpa mempertimbangkan motif atau penyebab seseorang melakukan suatu tindakan. Tidak ada yang bisa diharapkan dari polisi. Terlebih keadilan. Karena itulah Him Chan membenci polisi.

Rasa itu membuatnya sekarang menyeringai remeh ke arah Yong Guk. Lalu kemudian membuang muka dengan angkuh dan akhirnya melangkahkan kaki ikut berlari bersama Zelo dan Dae Hyun.

Polisi tampan itu terpana di tempatnya. Tatapan Him Chan padanya... begitu asing sekaligus familiar di saat bersamaan. Yong Guk pikir ia tidak akan pernah menerima tatapan 'itu' dari Him Chan lagi. Tapi nyatanya...

"Argh~ ssshhhh... siapapun, tolong aku... akh..."

Suara rintihan kesakitan tersebut membuat Yong Guk tersadar dan segera membebaskan tubuh namja di hadapannya dari karung. Namja paruh baya itu mengumpat kasar dan berkoar akan menjebloskan siapapun yang telah memukulinya ke dalam penjara. Yong Guk tidak mau terlalu ambil pusing dan menuntun namja paruh baya tersebut untuk ikut bersamanya. Tepat saat mereka mencapai ujung lorong, di mana Yong Guk tadi memarkir mobil patrolinya, saat itulah dia melihat Him Chan, Zelo, dan Dae Hyun tengah diringkuk oleh segerombolan petugas polisi.

Salah satu dari polisi itu melihat kehadiran Yong Guk dan memberi hormat.

"Lapor. Berdasarkan laporan, kami sudah menangkap pelaku pengeroyokan, Sir!"

Yong Guk dapat melihat tatapan penuh penghianatan dari Him Chan padanya. Tidak, dia sama sekali tidak ada sangkut-pautnya dengan ini. Bukan dia yang melapor dan memanggil selusin petugas ke sini.

Huft~ seandainya kata-kata itu bisa keluar dari bibir Yong Guk yang terkatub rapat. Seharusnya ia menjelaskan hal itu sekarang juga. Seharusnya ia tidak menunggu dan membiarkan Him Chan melewatinya sambil diseret polisi ke mobil patroli.

"Penghianat. Karena itu aku membenci kalian."

Itulah kata-kata yang Him Chan bisikkan padanya sebelum berlalu.

~~~~~~~~~~~(=^3)(.=)~~~~~~~~~

"Katakan sejujurnya, apa kalian memukul Tn. Lee?"

"Tidak."

"Tidak."

"Tidak."

Sudah dua jam interogasi dilakukan. Sama sekali tidak menghasilkan akhir atau kesimpulan apa-apa selain kata 'tidak'.

"Ya, bisakah kalian mengatakan hal lain?"

Dae Hyun menghela nafasnya, "Pak Polisi, bukan kami yang melakukannya. Kami bertiga kebetulan sedang berada di sana."

"Lalu kenapa kalian berlari?"

"Memangnya apa yang salah dengan berlari? Kau akan menuduh semua orang yang berlari sebagai pelaku? Kami berlari karena panik mendengar teriakan kesakitan seseorang. Kami berpikir kalau sedang terjadi tindakan kejahatan. Karena takut, makanya kami lari. Kami tidak ingin terlibat."

Tidak dapat dipercaya kalau kebohongan panjang-namun-cerdas itu baru saja terlontar dari mulut Zelo. Him Chan bahkan sampai melongo menatap namja manis di sebelahnya dengan mata membulat.

Lain Him Chan, lain pula dengan Dae Hyun. Namja tampan berkulit tan tersebut malah menyeringai penuh kemenangan. "Lagipula, Pak Polisi, kalian punya bukti kalau kami yang memukul orang itu?"

Deg~

Untuk pernyataan Dae Hyun kali ini, membuat Him Chan kesal saja. Ne, tentu saja mereka memiliki bukti. Bang Yong Guk. Bukankah namja itu memergoki dan melaporkan mereka?! Dasar, Dae Hyun Babo! Kenapa dia mengatakan sesuatu semaunya saja?!

Hening cukup lama dari si petugas polisi. Ne, mereka memang tidak memiliki bukti apa-apa. Mengingat tempat kejadian yang lumayan sepi dan korban sendiri yang ditutupi karung hingga tidak bisa melihat apa-apa saat dipukuli, dia kehabisan alasan untuk menahan ketiganya lebih lama.

Him Chan dapat melihat kebingungan pada wajah keras di depannya. Kenapa polisi ini memasang wajah seperti itu? Bukankah dia sudah punya bukti cukup kuat untuk menjebloskan mereka?

"Bagaimana dengan petugas polisi yang menemukan Tn. Lee?" Him Chan tidak dapat menahan rasa penasarannya. Dia ingin tahu.

"Sersan Bang Yong Guk? Huft~ sayang sekali dia tidak melihat wajah si pelaku. Lorong tempat penyerangan memang gelap."

"Chogiyo, bolehkah aku tahu siapa yang melaporkan pengeroyokan itu pada kalian?"

"Oh, kami mendapat telepon dari warga di sekitar tempat kejadian. Mereka hanya melapor mendengar mendengar seseorang minta tolong. Di daerah itu memang sering terjadi hal seperti ini. Huft, kalau begitu kalian boleh pergi setelah mengisi data-data ini."

Si petugas polisi menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas dan pena. Kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Him Chan benar-benar melongo sekarang. Ia terlarut dalam pikirannya. Kenapa Yong Guk tidak melaporkan mereka? Bukankah namja itu dengan jelas memergoki aksi pengeroyokan yang mereka lakukan? Kenapa?

#########^0^##########

"Hyung, kau darimana saja seharian ini? Hyung tega sekali, ya, meninggalkan adiknya di rumah sakit sendiri?! Kalau hyung tidak sanggup membayar biaya rumah sakit, biar aku yang membayarnya." Young Jae mengomel panjang lebar. Him Chan bersyukur karena adiknya itu sudah mulai membaik, tidak lagi berteriak seperti orang gila.

"Kau ini! Kau pikir aku ini hyung macam apa sampai-sampai meninggalkan adiknya di rumah sakit?!" celetuk Him Chan sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Namja cantik itu memeluk tubuh Young Jae dengan gemas. Berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menjauhkan hobinya mencubit pipi sang adik di saat-saat seperti ini.

"Hyung, sekarang jawab aku dengan serius. Hyung ke mana seharian ini?"

"Eumm... hyung tadi... ah, hyung ingin mengenalkan seseorang padamu!"

Young Jae menatap kakaknya bingung. Seseorang? Tampaknya Him Chan sama sekali tidak ingin memberitahu lebih jauh dan malah keluar dari kamar inapnya lalu masuk lagi.

Mata Young Jae terbelalak lebar saat melihat sosok yang mengikuti Him Chan dari belakang. Namja mesum yang memegang pantatnya! Namja mesum yang menyudutkannya di toilet!

Him Chan dapat melihat Young Jae melemparkan pandangan _'Hyung, kau serius?'_ padanya.

"Youngie, perkenalkan, namanya Jung Dae Hyun. Dia teman baruku."

"H-Hyung, di-diakan namja yang—"

"Kita salah paham, Youngie. Dia tidak sengaja waktu itu. Dia orang baik."

Entah kenapa Him Chan tiba-tiba bersikap baik hati seperti ini padanya. Dae Hyun benar-benar bingung namun juga berterima kasih karena berarti, bukankah ini kesempatan untuknya mendekati Young Jae? Sudah lama ia mengagumi namja manis itu. Dia bahkan tidak dapat menolong dirinya yang dari waktu ke waktu menjadi seorang stalker.

Meskipun tidak mengerti sepenuhnya, namun Young Jae mengangguk. Dia mempercayai kakaknya. Selalu. Maka daari itu, namja manis tersebut ternyum manis pada Dae Hyun dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Hai, aku Kim Young Jae. Senang berkenalan denganmu dan maaf, atas kesalah pahaman kami."

Seperti orang bodoh, Dae Hyun membalas uluran tangan Young Jae layaknya robot. Dia gugup dan tidak percaya ini terjadi, pastinya.

' _Jangan kau pikir aku memberimu lampu hijau, ya? Ini hanya basa-basi. teruslah bermimpi mendapatkan hati adikku, Bocah!'_

BYAR!

Huh. Mimpi Dae Hyun seolah hancur porak-poranda mendengar bisikan Him Chan di telinganya. Dan Dae Hyun bersumpah, sekilas dia melihat seringai evil yang malaikat cantik itu berikan padanya.

Pepatah memang benar,

 _Don't judge the book by its cover._

Sekarang Dae Hyun percaya kata-kata itu.

##########^0^##########

Angin yang berhembus pelan menerbangkan helaian rambut cokelat Him Chan. Atap rumah sakit dan ruangan di dalamnya sungguh berbeda. Dari sini, Him Chan dapat dengan bebas menikmati pemandangan gedung pencakar langit kota Seoul. Ada alasan-alasan tertentu kenapa Him Chan sudah mencari tempat tenang seperti ini. Dan tentu saja bukan karena dia ingin memberi kesempatan Dae Hyun untuk mendekati adiknya. Bukan, Him Chan hanya menitipkannya sebentar bersama namja itu. Catat. Sebentar.

Alasan Him Chan menenangkan diri di atap kali ini adalah... dia butuh berpikir. Terus terang ia merasa bersalah telah menuduh Yong Guk sembarangan. Sekarang sudah jelas semuanya, Yong Guk bukanlah penghianat. Namja itu tidak melaporkan perbuatan mereka, malahan, Yong Guk sampai berbohong untuk menolong mereka.

Tatapan nanar Yong Guk hari itu...

Dada Him Chan sakit bila mengingatnya. Dia tidak suka berada dipihak yang membuat orang lain sakit. Him Chan lebih memilih dirinya saja yang tersakiti dari pada menyakiti orang lain. Sekarang dia bisa apa? Yong Guk pastilah tidak ingin bertemu dengan orang egois seperti dirinya lagi.

"Aku mencarimu. Ternyata Young Jae benar, kau di sini."

Suara berat itu.

Him Chan sontak menoleh dan menemukan Yong Guk telah berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Berencana untuk bunuh diri?"

Meskipun masih sedikit kaget, namun Him Chan menjawab, "Kenapa aku harus bunuh diri? Karena merasa bersalah telah menuduhmu penghianat?"

"Bukan aku yang melaporkan kalian. Aku bukan penghianat."

Him Chan terdiam dan menatap Yong Guk. Dia benar-benar merasa bersalah. Tatapan matanya menunjukkan hal itu dengan sangat jelas. "Ne, aku tahu. Polisi itu yang menjelaskannya. Dan... terima kasih. Berkat bantuanmu, kami tidak jadi ditangkap."

Yong Guk tersenyum lebar hingga Him Chan terpana kala mendapati gummy smile milik namja tampan tersebut. "Menolong teman sudah seharusnya, bukan?"

Him Chan dapat merasakan atmosfer hangat di antara mereka. Perlahan, tembok anti-pihak-berwajibnya hilang seketika, berganti dengan rasa percaya dan nyaman. Khususnya di sebelah Yong Guk.

Senyuman jahil menghiasi bibir Him Chan. Sepertinya si genit Hime baru saja kembali setelah tertidur cukup lama. Hanya beberapa hari, sebenarnya.

"Siapa yang kau sebut teman?"

"Tentu saja kau, Him Chan-ssi."

"Oh, jadi kau menganggapku teman? Bagaimana bisa?"

Kalau Him Chan ingin bermain-main, Yong Guk akan meladeninya. Oleh karena itu dia balas tersenyum jahil. "Him Chan-ssi, kita sudah berkencan dan bahkan, berbagi hobi yang sama. Bukankah itu disebut teman?"

"Hmm... tidak semudah itu. Kau harus bisa mengajarkanku berbagai macam teknik melipat origami. Memangnya kau bisa?"

"Tentu." Yong Guk dengan penuh percaya diri menjawab tantangan namja cantik di sebelahnya.

"Oh. Kau bisa membuat elang?"

Yong Guk tersenyum. "Bisa."

"Kuda?" Kali Him Chan mendekat selangkah. Begitupula dengan Yong Guk.

"Ne."

"Angsa?" Him Chan tersenyum jahil saat melihat Yong Guk memutar matanya. Tentu saja. Siapapun pencinta origami pastilah tahu cara melipat angsa. Bisa dikatakan, itu pelajaran dasar. Dia hanya iseng bertanya seperti itu pada Yong Guk.

"Ne, aku bisa membuat angsa."

"Kalau begitu..." Him Chan sengaja menggantung kalimatnya. Ia berjalan beberapa langkah semakin mendekati namja tampan itu. Saat mereka sudah saling berhadapan, Him Chan kembali melanjutkan, "kau bisa membuat... _kiss_?"

Mata Yong Guk melebar kaget. Apakah benar Him Chan baru saja berkata... kiss? Dia tidak bermimpi, 'kan? Tapi melihat si cantik di hadapannya menyeringai jahil... Yong Guk tahu, dia tidak bermimpi. Him Chan memang mengatakan hal tersebut padanya. Alhasil, dengan wajah polos dan senyuman menenangkan, Yong Guk mengangguk.

"Ne, aku bisa."

Kali ini Him Chan tidak lagi menyeringai. Si cantik itu tersenyum tulus, mendekatkan wajah mereka, lalu meraih tengkuk Yong Guk dan menariknya.

Mereka berciuman. Menyatukan bibir dalam ciuman lembut.

Ciuman lembut dengan segenap rasa. Hasrat dan cinta bercampur jadi satu. Yong Guk mungkin bukanlah manusia yang sempurna, begitupula dengan Him Chan. Namun mereka akan mencoba melengkapi ketidaksempurnaan tersebut. Him Chan yang meledak-ledak, dan Yong Guk yang menenangkan. Mereka serasi, bukan?

 **FIN**


End file.
